Aldor The Mage
Aldor the Mage is found residing in his tower, Northwest of Port Juno, on the fourth floor. In the same room, you can find his 'Teleskope', and two enchanting tables, one labeled 'Zunimibus azim', which is located on the right side of the room, and the other labeled 'Antaris Izum', which is located on the left side of the room. Both enchanting tables have a light blue wool block behind it. The Air Orb After going to Aldor's tower, you will find him and go through some dialouge talking about four of his brothers. He says to find the King, you must defeat his brothers. Aldor then shows you the area you must go to next to find the ingerdients. In order to find each brother, you have to create an orb out of ingredients Aldor lists, the first orb being The Air Orb, which can be made after bringing Aldor an Ice Flower and an Ice Soul. Returning to Aldor with the Ingredients, he rewards you with the Air Orb, which can be used to fight the Air Wizard on top of Ice Mountain. The Water Orb After defeating the Air Wizard, you can return to Aldor and he will request you retrieve two more Ingredients, the ingredients being Strong Posion, and a Water Talisman. The Water talisman is found in a Dungeon inside the Jungle, and the Strong posion can be obtained after helping 5 villagers in the Jungle, then giving the Chief four different items, all recieved from monsters in the Jungle. After returning to Aldor, bringing him the Water Talisman and the Strong poison, he will give you The Water Orb. The Earth Orb Following the defeat of the water wizard, Aldor sends you on a quest to find the cursed diamond and the Pharoh's mask. The Pharoh's Mask is located inside the Pyrimand, which is obtained by parkouring through the ridiculously complicated inner structures of the pyrimand and defeating the Pharoh. The Cursed Diamond is located in the secret passage inside the desert city. To obtain it, the player must first navigate an incredibly mind-numbing maze and parkour through the absolutely murderous parkour trap of the underground ravine. The Fire Orb With yet another wizard defeated but still no sign of the king, Aldor needs the Glowing Crystal and the FlameHeart to craft the fire orb. The first ingrediant is obtained by defeating lava zombies, fire spiders, blazes, and zombie pigman for Aldor's good friend Bill. The second is obtained by wading through a lava-filled fire dungeon and defeating the Guardian within. Dark Orb With all four brothers defeated but no king, Aldor realizes that another far more powerful wizard must roam the lands. Consulting his book, Aldor has the player achieve four materials from the dark forest. Bugs While stealing, there is a chance of getting any of the items above. In the Jungle, while trying to obtain the Water orb, it is possible for an Ocean/Water wisp to drop the Water Orb.